


Sam and Cas in a Laundromat

by orbiting_saturn



Series: The Sassy Drabbles and Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbiting_saturn/pseuds/orbiting_saturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Castiel's lost his angel powers, which also means he's lost his laundry powers. He falls in the mud and has to borrow some of Sam's clothes (a hoodie and boxer briefs.) Bonus if they're at the laundromat late at night and Cas is in that outfit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam and Cas in a Laundromat

"I feel ridiculous."

Sam turns away from the washing machine, sleeves pushed up to his elbows and sputters out a laugh. He tries to hide it behind his hand, but from the scowl he gets, it's clear that he's unsuccessful.

Cas swims in his hoodie. The sleeves dangle well over his wrists, pretty fingers just peeking out. The hem falls to mid-thigh where the gray jersey of his boxer briefs begin. Under normal circumstances, those thighs would look strong, powerful, but drowning in Sam's over-larges clothes, everything looks small. Pretty, almost.

"It's just 'til your clothes are clean, Cas." He's still fighting a grin and gives it up as a lost cause when Cas scrubs his fingers through his damp hair. There's still a smudge of mud behind his left ear that he missed while he was cleaning up in bathroom. It's kind of adorable, like the way Cas' toes curl uncomfortably against the cold linoleum.

"I'm just relieved that there are no other people here to witness my humiliation," Cas grumps out and strides across the room. He closes the lid to the washer beside the one Sam just loaded up and jumps up to sit on it. His legs dangle and feet thump against the washer. "It's cold in here."

Sam glances down and sees that the hairs on Cas' thighs are standing on end, he has goosebumps. He doesn't think about it really, just places both of his large, warm hands on those thighs and rubs up and down. His callouses catch against the soft skin, fingertips sneak under the edges of the shorts. He curls his fingers in, blunt nails catching then. There's a gasping sound and he snaps out of his fugue, glances up and sees a set of plush lips open and gasping.

Those thighs spread and Sam's hips slot into the space left. A pink tongue slides out, wets the lower lip and Sam feels himself leaning in. He pauses, just a moment to allow a protest that doesn't come. Then his own tongue maps out the same path, tasting slow and smooth. Cas groans and presses in, mouth sealing over Sam's, sucking his tongue into his hot mouth.

If Sam had known he'd end up making out with the ex-angel in a laundromat, Sam would've gotten Cas dirty a lot sooner.


End file.
